


please remember (but I know you wont)

by elizabethisnotcool



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (but like only mentioned), F/F, F/M, Hera is a BITCH, Lesbian Piper McLean, no beta we die like jason grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethisnotcool/pseuds/elizabethisnotcool
Summary: Piper invites her best friend to help her pick out an outfit. Except she doesn't remember they used to be more than friends.___Piper could have been a lesbian and we all know it.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Piper McLean/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	please remember (but I know you wont)

MARLEE DIDN'T KNOW WHY EXACTLY SHE AGREED TO HANG OUT WITH PIPER AGAIN. Maybe a part of her, a very, very desperate part of her hoped she wanted to apologize. Maybe she just wanted to be close to her again. Either way, she should have expected to storm out in tears. 

Despite the crater of a pit in Marlee’s stomach that she was fairly certain was regret, she found herself on her way to Piper's dorm at 6:00 sharp. The hall was exactly how she remembered it, decorated sparsely by halfhearted cutouts of butterflies and other “girly” animals. Another way of letting the kids know that they were in Wilderness school now, and there was no foreseen escape. Taking a deep breath, Marlee knocked on the door of Piper’s dorm. 

It was opened almost immediately after she knocked, and the girl grinning by the open door was still just as stunning as Marlee remembered. In fact, the entire room was eventually claimed by memory, and Marlee relished in the distinct smell of Piper’s perfume. 

“Marlee! Come on, come on! I need your opinion on something!”

Marlee was ushered through the door and plopped down on Piper's roommate’s bed. 

“Okay so, i need a second opinion on my outfits.”

Marlee almost giggled. Piper was never one to care much about her looks, but around Marlee sometimes she felt comfortable enough to embrace her looks and maybe even make them bolder. Marlee loved it. It almost made her forget why she hadn't been in this room for months. 

“Where are you going that you can't just wear sweatpants to? There's obviously not much to do here.”

Piper smiled. “Jason invited me to go sit on the roof with him and watch the stars.” 

There it was. 

Soon, before she could quite process it, reality came crashing down on Marlee like a hailstorm. Her boyfriend Jason. Marlee could feel her face heating up in anger against her will.

“What's wrong, Marlee?” Of course Piper had noticed. She always noticed these things. It was why they fell in love in the first place. 

“Jason? You brought me here to talk about Jason? The boy you cheated on me with?”

“What?”

“Don't act like you don't know what i’m talking about. One day you're my girlfriend, and the next you're off kissing some random boy who just shows up here out of the blue!”

“Marlee, i’ve been dating Jason for months? I didn't even know you were a lesbian?”

Marlee was in tears at this point. In arguments she found it hard to keep her cool, and normally she had Piper there to squeeze her hand and keep her strong. 

“Have fun with your boyfriend. I’m leaving.”

Piper watched Marlee make her way out the door. 

“And Piper?” Marlee said, standing on the threshold of the door.

“...Yeah?”

“I hope he cheats on you like you did on me.”

She was out the door in a flash.


End file.
